


In the arms of a demon

by patri6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Demon Dean, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean is coming back and Cas is worry but he can't stop loving his human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the arms of a demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aceriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/gifts).



> Ok, this is my first try in english, give me a chance and be nice please!

Cas was worried about Dean. He knows, eventually, the black eyes are coming back and Cas feels terrible. Thinking about his precious human being was killing him. Before Dean, Cas just took orders, was a mechanic warrior but the golden boy, Dean Winchester showed him an entire world. He taugh the meaning of love, and for God sake, he loves Dean so much.

-Cas, you look bad-Dean walks into the living-room.  
-It's ok, Dean.  
-Try again, you are a terrible liar.  
-I'm fine-he insists.  
-Talk to me, Cas. I'm your friend.  
-You are more than a friend-he looks at him intensely  
-True. I'm more than a friend-Dean take's Cas hand.

Castiel blinked and breaths, his touch was amazing. Warm.

-I love you, Dean-he whispers.  
-I know-The hunter looks at him with sadness in his face-but, will you love this?

There, black eyes. The Demon inside was fighting for get out and take the control. Being the bad guy. Bad and free of the weight of the world in his shoulders.

-I will always love you. Always.  
-Even if I'm a monster?  
-You are not a monster. You are a good man. You are a hero.  
-You should hate me. I'm not a hero. I did wrong choices.  
-Never.  
-My little and brave angel, I would go to Hell just to meet you. You' ve been by my side for so long...Cas you promised me.  
-I can't ! I can't kill you!-protested fiercely  
-You promised-The beautiful green eyes come back and Dean shoves the angel's faces, softly-You promised-repeated.  
-I know.  
-And I trust you.  
-Do you love me?  
-Do you have any doubts?  
-No.

Dean Winchester kisses Castiel, his lips were sweet and tender and his taste was incredible. Cas kisses him back and their bodies found each other.  
Today were together and not even death could separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> For you Siv, I hope you like it =)


End file.
